


Come Rest

by recoverygirlfansquad



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Other, THEY ARE NOT TOGETHER PLEASE GOD, im a hedonist what can i say, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recoverygirlfansquad/pseuds/recoverygirlfansquad
Summary: very short. This is the ending I wanted to see.





	Come Rest

He looks down at his dead body. The blood from the wound in his stomach is dripping onto the red Wakandan soil. 

Mixing in. 

The sun is rising and his cousin is crying--for him. 

He looks up and an array of lights shine down from the sky right onto him.

His ancestors who were slaves wait for him. Those who didn't survive Jim Crow greet him. They have huge grins on their faces. 

_We been waiting for you dumbass. We wish you lived longer. But we're glad to see you all the same._

His ancestors from the middle passage look at him with pride in their eyes. _Come rest, our son._

His Wakandan ancestors have their hands outstretched towards him. _We are sorry. We are so so sorry._

This is **corny**. All this shit is corny to him. 

But it makes him cry all the same. The weight in his chest lifts.


End file.
